


Poor Lil Anxious Baby

by maxthetransguy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffyfest, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Little Space, Logan loves Virgil, M/M, cute lil one shot, virgil is a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthetransguy/pseuds/maxthetransguy
Summary: Logan finds a kid hiding out in Virgil's room. Who is this kid and why has his boyfriend hid this from him?





	Poor Lil Anxious Baby

I’m working on perfecting a schedule when I hear giggling. I check the time. Two o’clock. I roll my eyes and shut my laptop. I head to the kitchen, ready to berate Patton for being awake this late. Patton isn’t in the kitchen. Instead, there is a little boy drowning in Virgil’s hoodie. The hoodie, naturally, is huge on the kid. The kid is standing on the counter, reaching for Virgil’s cookie stash.  
“Hello?” I say.  
The kid squeaks in surprise. In moments, he is off the counter and bolting away. I follow him as he runs down to Virgil’s room. Who is this kid? What is his connection to Virgil?  
I enter Virgil’s room and see the kid rummaging through the bottom drawer of Virgil’s desk. He never lets anyone look inside. I wonder why this kid is different.  
“I need to get Patton,” I mutter to myself.  
I start to walk out, but a tiny hand grabs my own.  
“Nuh-uh. No Patton,” the kid says.  
“Roman?”  
“No Woman,” the kid shakes his head.  
“Do you want anyone?” I ask.  
“Uh-huh,” the kid nods frowning.  
“Who?”  
“Lo-Lo?” The kid whispers.  
“You want me?” I ask in surprise.  
The kid bites his lip and looks at me hopefully. “Pwease, Lo-Lo?” he asks.  
I am terrible with kids, but I know I will not be able to resist him.  
“Okay. I will stay here with you,” I say.  
The kid’s face lights up with a smile. “Yay!”  
“How old are you?” I ask.  
“Fouw. Lo-Lo! Wanna cowor?” he asks.  
“Sounds fun!” I say, trying to act enthusiastic.  
“I get papew. You get cwayons fwom thewe,” the kid says, pointing to the bottom drawer.  
Then he skips out of the room. I stare at the drawer. The forbidden drawer Virgil never even let me, his boyfriend, look in. I look inside. Inside is a bunch of baby toys, pacifiers, sippy cups, and bibs. I grab the crayons and sit on the floor, waiting for the kid to return. So who is this kid? Why has Virgil never told us about him?  
The kid returns and we start to draw. I am not good at art. That has always been Roman’s forte. The kid draws stick figures, but I can tell who is who. The stick figure-kid holds stick figure-me’s hand. Stick Patton holds a dog’s leash, and stick figure-Roman is on the side with devil horns and a tail.  
“Is that us?” I ask.  
“Uh-huh! Me and you, cuz you’we my favowite, and Patton cuz he wikes doggies, and Woman is ovew thewe cuz he’s awways mean to me,” the kid explains.  
“You know Roman?” I ask in surprise. Was I the only one who didn’t know about the kid?  
“Uh-huh. But he cawws me mean names. He says he doesn’t wike me. He thinks I’m mean,” the kid says softly.  
“You are not mean,” I soothe.  
“Thanks Lo-Lo!” The kid says brightly.  
“What is your name?” I ask.  
“Siwwy,” the kid says giggling. “You know.”  
I look at the drawing again. My mind is connecting the dots, and I am not very fond of the conclusion I am drawing.  
“Virgil?” I ask.  
“Mmhmm!” The kid (Virgil?!) nods.  
“And you are four years old?” I confirm.  
“Yep! Can I have a cookie? I wanted one befowe, but you scawed me and I didn’t get one,” Virgil says.  
“Okay,” I say slowly.  
“Can you give me a piggy back wide?” Virgil asks, tugging my arm.  
I crouch down and let him crawl on my back. I am so confused and I do not like this feeling. My mind goes through different possibilities as I carry him to the kitchen. A trick by one of the Dark Sides, perhaps? Do they even have the ability to do that?  
I step into the kitchen, realizing too late, that Roman and Patton are both there, sneaking midnight snacks.  
“Ah! Greetings nerd!” Roman greets loudly.  
“Hi, Logan!” Patton agrees.  
Virgil lets out a small whimper. I try to back out of the kitchen before they spot him.  
“Where are you going, Logan? You just got here,” Roman says.  
“Everything okay, Logan?” Patton asks.  
“Yes… Everything is fine. I just heard noises and wanted to make sure all is well,” I lie.  
“You are acting very suspicious, Logic. What are you… is that a kid?!” Roman spots Virgil.  
Patton squeals and Virgil lets out a nervous whine. I crouch so he can dismount, then he clings to my leg, hiding behind me.  
“You caught us,” I sigh.  
“Why is there a kid?” Roman demands.  
“Awe what a precious little baby! How old are you, buddy?” Patton coos.  
Virgil doesn’t reply, merely holding out four fingers.  
“Since when have you had a kid?” Roman yells.  
Virgil flinches.  
“Since today,” I reply.  
“Woman’s a meanie. Wanna go back,” Virgil whispers.  
Roman looks offended. “The kid doesn’t even know me and he thinks I am mean? What lies have you fed him?”  
“Roman, shut up,” I snap. I turn to Virgil. “Do you still want a cookie?”  
He looks torn but ends up nodding.  
I head to the counter, awkwardly shuffling because he is still clinging to my leg. I grab Virgil’s cookie jar and hand him one.  
“Lo-Lo can have one, too,” Virgil says.  
I smile and grab a second for myself.  
“Virgil will be pissed that you’re taking from his stash,” Roman points out.  
“I am sure he will not mind,” I reply.  
“Back to my woom?” Virgil asks. I nod. Virgil lifts his arms up, long sleeves dangling. “Up!”  
I smile and lift him up.  
“Logan, What’s his name?” Patton asks. “I’m a little confused.”  
“I’m a lot confused,” Roman adds.  
“Can they come to your room with us?” I ask Virgil.  
“Nuh-uh. Woman doesn’t wike me. Don’t want him. Patton can come,” Virgil says.  
“I like you, little buddy,” Roman says.  
“No! You said you don’t wike me. A bunch of times!” Virgil complains.  
“Sweetie, please let Roman come too? I will let you have my cookie?” I suggest.  
“Nuh-uh. Youw cookie. Woman can come. But he has to pwomise to be nice,” Virgil decides.  
“I promise,” Roman agrees.  
“So, little guy, where’s your room?” Patton asks.  
“Come on, Lo-Lo! I wanna show my dwawing!” Virgil says.  
“Before we go, just understand that I have no idea what is going on. I found him like this,” I say as we head to Virgil’s room.  
“Logan, why are we heading to Anxiety’s room? Is getting him really necessary?” Roman asks.  
I roll my eyes.  
“Did you and Virgil adopt a kid?!” Patton squeals.  
“That’s me,” Virgil says sleepily.  
“Getting tired?” I ask.  
“Mmhmm,” he mumbles.  
I enter Virgil’s room.  
“No knocking? Bold,” Roman remarks. He pauses and looks around. “Where is Virgil?”  
I ignore Roman and place Virgil down on the bed, tucking him in.  
“I want my bunny,” Virgil whines.  
“Okay, Where is your bunny?” I ask.  
“Dwawer,” Virgil answers.  
I head to the desk drawer. Patton and Roman gasp when I open it. I find a stuffed bunny and pull it out. I close the drawer before bringing the bunny to Virgil. He hugs it tightly.  
“Night night, Lo-Lo,” Virgil murmurs sleepily.  
“Goodnight, darling,” I whisper.  
“You opened the drawer. Virgil is going to slaughter you! Boyfriend or not, that is the secret drawer,” Roman whispers.  
“I really do not think he will mind,” I say calmly.  
“I’m sick of this, nerd. Explain who the kid is. Where even is Freak Out Boy?” Roman demands.  
“The kid is Virgil,” Patton gasps.  
I look over at Patton to see him looking at the drawing.  
“Yes, you are correct,” I reply. “I do not have the faintest idea of how or why, but I found him around two like this, and I have been keeping him company.”  
“Virgil is little?” Roman says.  
“Yes, obviously he is small,” I say.  
“No, little is a term… it’s sort of a coping mechanism. It basically puts the person in the mental state of a little kid. I suppose since we are all mental beings, it physically turned him into a child,” Roman says.  
“That is so precious!” Patton squeals.  
“How long do you think he has been hiding this from us?” Roman asks.  
“Probably for quite some time,” I reply.  
“Lo-Lo, shhhhhhhh,” Virgil mumbles.  
“Sorry, sweetie. We will leave,” I apologize.  
“Nuh-uh. Want you to stay,” he says, sitting up.  
“Okay. Go back to sleep. I will stay,” I reply. I turn to Roman and Patton. “We shall talk later. Goodnight.”  
Roman and Patton exchange a look.  
“Night night, Virgie,” Patton says.  
“Night night,” Virgil replies with a yawn.  
Roman and Patton leave and Virgil smiles at me.  
“Sweepy time!” Virgil says.  
I sit in the arm chair beside the bed.  
“Go to sleep, dearest,” I say.  
Virgil gets out of bed and climbs up onto my lap. He snuggles into me, wrapping his arms around my neck.  
“Sweep hewe,” Virgil mumbles.  
“Not in your bed?” I tease.  
“Nuh-uh. You’we comfy,” he counters drowsily.  
I run my fingers through his hair as his breathing deepens.  
Logan! I hear Thomas call me and I frown. It’s five in the morning. Why does he need me? I can’t leave Virgil. I ignore his summons.  
Until I am yanked up. Virgil jerks in my arms, but remains asleep.  
“Logan! I was calling… who is this little guy?” Thomas asks, confusion painting his face.  
“It’s clearly a new side you’ve never met before,” Deceit sneers, appearing.  
Thomas lets out a shriek. Of course that wakes Virgil.  
“Lo-Lo, why you wake me?” Virgil mutters. Then he spots Thomas. “Tommy! Hi! You’we my othew favowite aftew Lo-Lo! You’we nice but not too nice!”  
“Um, hi,” Thomas says confused.  
Then Virgil sees Deceit.  
“Hello, silly boy,” Deceit smirks.  
“Nonononono. Bad! Bad snakey! Don’t wike him! He’s mean to me!” Virgil sobs.  
“Deceit, please vacate at once. You are upsetting him,” I say.  
Virgil hides his face in my neck and starts sobbing. Deceit smirks.  
“You are so cute, all protective of him,” Deceit remarks.  
“Get out,” I snarl, holding Virgil tightly.  
“I won’t be back,” he growls, sinking out.  
“Okay, what just happened?” Thomas asks.  
“Deceit left, baby. Okay? Can we talk to Thomas?” I ask gently.  
He sniffles, but nods and lifts his head.  
“H-hi Tommy,” Virgil whispers.  
“Hi, buddy. What’s your name?” Thomas asks gently.  
“Viwgil,” he points to himself. Then he points to me. “Lo-Lo.”  
“Virgil?” Thomas seems surprised.  
“Uh-huh. I’m hungwy. Can you make me bweakfast, Lo-Lo?” Virgil asks me.  
“I don’t cook,” I reply.  
“Yuh-huh! You pwetend you don’t, but you awways fixes Patton’s food!”  
I frown, not realizing he had noticed. “Okay. What do you want?”  
“Cake!”  
“No, I will only cook something with high nutritional value.”  
“Pwease Lo-Lo! I’ww be youw best fwiend,” Virgil pleads.  
“Come on, Lo-Lo. You don’t want to disappoint him,” Thomas teases.  
“Do not call me that ever again,” I snap. “Only he can call me that.”  
“Sorry, Logan,” Thomas apologizes. “So why is Virgil a kid?”  
“Roman believes Virgil is what is known as ‘little.’”  
“Oh, I think I get it. And you guys are in my mind therefore it’s an actual transformation for him,” Thomas realizes.  
“Cake! Lo-Lo! I want cake!” Virgil insists, tugging my hair gently.  
I smile at him gently. “Fine. I will bake you a cake, but only this once.”  
I carry Virgil into the kitchen and place him on the table. I start to gather ingredients. I feel a tug on my shirt. Virgil is holding onto me, looking up.  
“I wanna dwaw. Can I dwaw with Patton?” Virgil asks.  
“Of course, sweetheart. I’ll get you when I finish the cake,” I say.  
Virgil beams and skips away. I follow just long enough to make sure he gets to Patton’s room. Then I turn back and start to bake.  
When the cake is finally done, and I frost it, I go to alert Virgil and Patton.  
Disney songs drift through the door as Virgil blabs about this and that. I open the door and lean on the frame, watching as Patton and Virgil dance around the room together. Virgil giggles and smiles. The song Immortals starts to play.  
“Oh! Lo-Lo wikes this song!” Virgil exclaims.  
I smile.  
“He sure does, kiddo,” Patton agrees.  
Then Virgil sees me. “Lo-Lo! Hiya! We’we wistening to youw favowite song!”  
I clear my throat and smile. “The cake is ready, Virgil.”  
“Yay! Cake!” He cheers.  
“Patton, would you like to join us?” I ask.  
Patton nods with a broad grin.  
I lift Virgil up and we head to the kitchen.  
“Should we invite Roman?” Patton suggests quietly.  
“No Woman. Woman is a meany poopy face,” Virgil says.  
“Come now, Virgil, you have to be nice. I’ll tell him he has to be nice too,” I say.  
“Fine. But I don’t wanna talk to him,” Virgil huffs.  
“I’ll go get him,” Patton says.  
When we eat, Virgil keeps us all amused by talking excitedly. Roman is even enamored with little Anxiety.  
Virgil suddenly gets down out of his chair and climbs into my lap. His arms go around my neck and his face burrows into my neck.  
“Tiwed,” Virgil mumbles.  
“I am going to bring Virgil to bed. I will return soon,” I inform the others.  
I stand, cradling Virgil closely. I bring him to his room. I try to place him in his bed, but he will not release his hold on me.  
“No. I’m tiwed,” Virgil repeats.  
“I know, Virgil. I am trying to tuck you in,” I reply calmly.  
“You gonna stay. Don’t weave me. Sweep hewe,” Virgil insists.  
I sigh. “Alright, darling.”  
I maneuver us so we are under the covers in his bed. He still clings to me. I smile, taking off my glasses and placing them on the bedside table. Virgil nuzzles my neck as he drifts off to sleep, myself following behind.  
I wake up sometime later. Virgil is still holding me tightly, but he is now back to his normal age. I smile fondly at my boyfriend and I kiss his forehead.  
“Wake up, V,” I whisper.  
He whines in protest, but opens his eyes. He looks up at me, confused. Then realization hits and he shoves me away.  
“Oh God! I’m sorry! Please don’t hate me! You weren’t supposed to know!” Virgil blurts fearfully.  
“What? You think I care that you are little?” I ask in shock.  
He nods, blushing furiously. “‘M sorry,” he mutters.  
“Do not apologize, Virgil. I wish you were not afraid to share this with me. I do not hate you, nor do I mind. You are quite adorable. Much less restrained and more affectionate,” I say.  
He blinks up at me in confused relief. “You’re okay with it?”  
“Of course, sweetheart,” I soothe.  
He smiles timidly. “Okay, then.” He pauses then laughs. “So I’m the only one that can call you Lo-Lo?”  
I scowl and reply, “That’s reserved for little Virgil only.”  
Virgil smirks and kisses the corner of my mouth as it quirks up into a smile.  
“Love you,” Virgil whispers.  
“And I, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> DO YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LIKE IT


End file.
